Paciencia
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: ¿Y tú, qué sueles hacer cuando estás confundido? ¿Cuando ya no estás seguro de nada? ¿Cuando lo único que quieres es mirar a tu superior y escucharlo hablar durante horas? Lo normal, acudir al chico más listo de la Legión para que te ayude. ¡Y además es tu mejor amigo! Así que ¿de qué te quejas, Jaeger? "No sabes decir otra cosa, Armin". "Paciencia, Eren. Espera y verás". BL


Después de casi un mes después (un jodido mes) Hessefan tiene su regalo de cumpleaños. Creo que tiene más paciencia que un santo así que he pensado que el título le viene como anillo al dedo XD Y no sé por qué cada vez, pero cada vez, que intento hacer un fic de humor, me sale serio. No sé qué hago, el humor no es para mí sin duda T_T Bueno, en fin espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo de Hajime-sensei que nos hace sufrir como perros esperando un nuevo capítulo de manga (pero lo queremos igual).

**Parejas: **RivaEren, Jearmin (he tratado evitarlo, de verdad que sí, pero... es mi otp u.u).

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del manga. Muchos. Muchos y muy seguidos. Ah, y relación chico/chico, pero eso ya es normal xD

* * *

**~Paciencia~**

Aquel día de principios de marzo, Eren estaba algo alterado. Paseando de arriba para abajo, parándose a tomar aire cuando se daba cuenta de que había estado corriendo, seguir caminando, encontrarse con Jean y tener unas palabritas con él porque «_te he visto mirando a Mikasa en la comida, Kirschtein. Dos veces». «Jaeger, hoy no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces, los adultos tenemos que trabajar, ¿sabes?». _Ayudó a Sasha a afilar sus flechas, a Connie en su castigo en las cocinas, a Historia con su pequeño problema de inseguridad por el Golpe de Estado que la convertiría en reina. Incluso se ofreció a de echarle una mano a Erwin. (_«Lo que sea, Capitán, pero deme algo que hacer». «Estás en tu día libre, Jaeger. Vete y disfruta del buen tiempo. Pero hazlo bien lejos de mi despacho».)_

Recorrió de nuevo la fortaleza, limpió las ventanas del cuarto piso, esas que a Rivaille siempre le costaba trabajo llegar por encontrarse a una altura considerable, e incluso se ofreció a hacerse el chequeo mensual de Hanji una semana antes del día señalado. Solo porque había algo que no estaba bien con él. No, nada, pero nada bien.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella sacando su maletín de medicina mientras él se sentaba en la silla.

—Sí, claro —afirmó subiéndose la manga de la camisa hasta el codo y enseñando el brazo tratando de no mirarla directamente. Siempre había tenido un problema relacionado con las agujas que jamás admitiría ni bajo tortura.

—Como siempre odias venir a hacerte la revisión… —Hanji lo miró y sin coger la jeringuilla, posó sus dedos en la muñeca (Eren dio un respingo al esperar un pinchazo). Trató de preguntar qué era lo que iba a hacer, pero la mujer le pidió silencio con una mirada. Tras unos instantes, se separó y negó con la cabeza—. Ochenta y dos latidos cada treinta segundos. Esos son ciento sesenta y cuatro por minuto. —Él la observó sin comprender—. Incluso para un titán como tú, esto es demasiado. Voy a darte una infusión de amapola para que te tranquilices y un par de…

—No, déjalo, Hanji —rechazó bajándose la manga y caminando a la salida. A paso muy rápido—. Ya estoy bien.

Pero aún no lo estaba.

Al final decidió pedirle consejo al anochecer. Se había pasado el día volviendo loco a cada soldado de la Legión y había acabado recluido en su habitación dando vueltas y sin saber qué hacer, incluso había pasado el rato tratando de leer (_¡de leer y él solo!_) un libro sobre unos piratas. Pero no pasó de la página siete.

Así que fue a verlo.

Estaba donde siempre. En el desván del último piso, el lugar más frío de toda la fortaleza. Pero era verano, así que Armin se escondía ahí para no llamar la atención y releer alguno de sus libros sobre aventuras lejanas y países exóticos que podían estar cubiertos de arena u ocultos en el hielo.

Eren abrió la puerta frenético y se quitó los zapatos antes de sentarse junto a él, encima del montón de cojines rellenos de paja que ambos habían hecho con las sábanas antiguas. A su lado, los equipos rotos sin posibilidad de arreglo a los que iban quitando las piezas y utilizaban como reemplazo. A sus pies, un suelo frío y resquebrajado, con marcas de zapatos ocultando las vetas de la madera centenaria. A su espalda, la piedra agrietada que a Eren siempre le daba la sensación de que, si posaba su oído sobre ella, le iba a susurrar una historia olvidada por todos. En su interior, una sensación de ansiedad que no conseguía comprender del todo.

—Tengo un problema —dijo sin más cruzando las piernas y los brazos. En un gesto le devolvió el libro de piratas que no había podido leer.

Armin lo guardó inmediatamente en la estantería junto con los otros cuatro que había podido reunir a lo largo de su corta vida y se abrazó las rodillas que tenía pegadas al pecho. Llevaba varios días preguntándose cuándo iría Eren a verle y, la verdad, había tardado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Cuéntame.

Eren se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia delante un par de veces pensando en qué decir. Paró un segundo. Y luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, lloriqueando sin saber por qué.

—No lo sé. No sé qué me ocurre —admitió abrazándolo por la cintura. Estar con Armin siempre lo calmaba, pero aquel no era el caso—. Creo que odio a Rivaille.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió Armin ocultando una sonrisa tras los labios.

—Porque lo vigilo. Todo el tiempo. Todo lo que hace, todo lo que dice, con quién está a cada momento. Y no me doy cuenta, simplemente… como que necesito mirarlo.

—¿Es que no es de fiar? —preguntó con toda la intención.

—No, claro que confío de él. —Eren levantó la cabeza y parpadeó—. Tú ya lo has visto, pondría mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué piensas que lo odias?

Eren gruñó sintiendo aquel característico dolor en un lado de la cabeza. Odiaba que Armin le hiciera tantas preguntas seguidas, le hacía pensar de más y no le gustaba. Era mucho más sencillo que le diera la respuesta que buscaba, y que él seguramente ya sabría de antemano, y podría irse a dormir de una vez.

—Porque —se llevó la mano al pecho— siento lo mismo que cuando pienso en titanes. Pero distinto. No sé, es raro.

—¿Quieres matar a Rivaille?

—¡No! —Eren se separó mirándolo incrédulo—. ¿Cómo voy a querer matarlo? Si es… es…

—¿Qué?

El chico paró un momento y luego negó con la cabeza, afligido y confuso. Armin respiró y se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Entonces si no quieres matarlo no es exactamente lo mismo que sientes cuando estas delante de un titán, ¿verdad? —razonó él con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir. Eren asintió acercándose un poco más—. Así que vamos a pensar, ¿qué sientes cuando estás con él? No cuando lo miras de lejos, cuando hablas con él.

—Que me quedo sin respiración —contestó inmediatamente—. Y luego no puedo hablar, tartamudeo mucho y no puedo concentrarme. Y lo miro y me pongo peor. He intentado hacerme un chequeo esta mañana, pero Hanji siempre lo resuelve todo con infusiones de hierbas raras y no creo que así se pueda solucionar mi problema.

—Eren… ¿piensas que estás enfermo? —Armin apretó los labios con más fuerza para no reírse.

—Debo estarlo, es lo único que se me ocurre.

Armin lo miró directamente y cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, se peinó el flequillo y respiró. Con paciencia.

—Eren, te aseguro que no estás enfermo ni te pasa nada extraño.

—¿Y qué es si no? —Eren levantó dos dedos—. Si no estoy enfermo y si no lo odio, ¿qué me queda?

Armin le cogió la mano y le levantó un tercero.

—Pues algo más debe haber, ¿no?

Eren se quedó mirando su mano sin contestar. Cuando le miró de nuevo, Armin ya había cogido el libro de nuevo y lo leía sin prestarle atención.

—Pero Armin…

—Estoy leyendo.

—Pero tú sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? —insistió tirándole de la manga de su camisa para llamarle la atención—. Dímelo, por favor.

—No puedo explicártelo todo. Y menos esto. —Quiso ser tajante, pero Eren le puso esa cara de cachorrito abandonado que siempre lo ablandaba así que Armin decidió ser benevolente con él—. Intenta hacer una cosa. Mañana, cuando estés con Rivaille, trata de tocarlo.

—¡¿Tocarlo?! —repitió Eren abriendo excesivamente sus ojos verdes, aún sin poder creerlo—. ¿A Rivaille? O sea, ¿tocar a Rivaille? ¿Hablas en serio?

—No hace falta que sea mucho. Rózale la mano al pasar o algo así. —Armin sonrió con lo que parecía ser genuina inocencia. Y no lo era—. ¿Qué pasa? Nos tocas a Mikasa y a mí todo el tiempo. Incluso a Jean cada vez que tienes la oportunidad. ¿Por qué no ibas a poder tocar a Rivaille? —Eren puso mala cara cuando llamó a Kirschtein por su nombre, pero no dijo nada al respecto—. ¿Es que tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo yo? ¡Ja! Lo último que faltaba —dijo con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba nervioso de los cojines—. Miedo. Y de Rivaille. Sí, claro, ¿y qué más? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, ¿me escuchas? ¡A nada!

Y se fue dando un portazo.

(…)

Eren volvió la noche siguiente. Mismo sitio, misma compañía, misma humedad en el aire, mismos raspados en el suelo. Solo había algo diferente y era el semblante serio que traía al sentarse en los cojines junto a él.

Armin le miró pensando si no había cometido un error.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó sin querer meterse con él como el día anterior.

—He hecho lo que me dijiste —afirmó Eren haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Todavía mirando el vacío—. Le he acompañado a su habitación después de cenar y le he dado la mano para despedirme.

—¿Y? —indagó Armin sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

—Lo he abrazado —le explicó aún sin poder creerlo—. Yo… No sé qué me ha pasado. El cuerpo se ha movido solo y yo de repente estaba abrazándolo y él estaba incómodo y yo tenía que haberme apartado y yo no podía. No sabía cómo hacerlo, Armin.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

Eren gimió con dolor llevándose la mano a la frente. Armin alzó el farol y alzó así logró ver un hematoma muy reciente que se ponía cada vez más y más rojo.

—Oh, Eren…

—Me gusta Rivaille —concluyó afligido. Aquello parecía afectarle mucho más que el golpe mismo—. Me gusta mucho Rivaille.

—Sí. —Armin le palmeó el hombro, dándole el pésame

—Pero… Yo no soy… No me gustan…

—Lo sé, pero no es tan raro, es posible que te guste por su… —Armin se calló sin saber qué decir—. Bueno, algo tendrá, supongo.

—Pero ¿por qué Rivaille? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser él? —preguntó Eren realmente derrotado—. No quiero que sea él, cualquier otra, cualquier otro, ya me da igual. Pero no Rivaille.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque ahora no sé qué hacer. —Eren apoyó la frente en las rodillas y se tiró del pelo de la nuca—. No puedo ir y decírselo de repente, me estaría pegando una paliza hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, y tampoco puedo guardarme esto. —Resopló con desesperanza—. Si no sé ni guardar un secreto, Armin. Acuérdate de la vez que le dije a tu abuelo que había sido yo quien había roto sus platos de cerámica a pesar de que lo arreglamos y no se notaban las grietas, ¿cómo voy a poder ocultar algo así?

Armin le palmeó otra vez el hombro. Por una vez no tenía la respuesta para todo.

—Solo puedo decirte que tengas paciencia —le sugirió con suavidad—. Ahora mismo no es el momento más adecuado para que hagas nada, estamos en medio de organizar un Golpe de Estado. Además, estas cosas suelen ir lentas así que trata de no volverte loco y, por lo que más quieras, no hagas ninguna locura.

—Locura, sí…

—No, Eren, al revés. Locuras, no. Paciencia, sí —explicó despacio para que comprendiera lo que quería decir incluso sin salir de su estado de shock.

—Pero yo no sé ser paciente —se quejó Eren haciendo un puchero—. Nunca se me ha dado bien esperar y actuar con tranquilidad.

—Pues vas a tener que aprender sobre la marcha. Como tú has señalado, no puedes ir de repente y decírselo. Tienes que ser más sutil, actuar con tacto y armarte de paciencia porque ambos sabemos que la vas a necesitar.

Eren gruñó llevándose la mano a la cabeza y frotándose la herida.

—Odiarlo debe doler menos.

Armin asintió, completamente de acuerdo con él.

(…)

Eren no volvió al desván hasta tres días después, todo un logro considerando el poco aguante que solía tener. Pero, a diferencia de las dos primeras veces, no parecía ni confuso ni sorprendido. Esa vez parecía desesperado.

—Es que ahora me he dado cuenta de tantas cosas. ¿Cómo puede ser tan sofisticado y después insultar con tantísimas palabrotas? —decía paseando de derecha a izquierda, afortunadamente el lugar no era muy grande—. He aprendido unas cuantas gracias a él, ¿sabes? Y confía en mí, y no cree que pueda ser un peligro. Intercedió por mí para darme una cama en la planta baja y que no durmiera en las mazmorras. Hoy me ha sonreído dos veces. Dos. Y te juro que… —Eren respiró, tratando de tranquilizarse—. ¿Y cómo es tan guapo, Armin? ¿Has visto lo guapo que es?

—No me he fijado —comentó él riéndose entre dientes. Muy pocas veces había visto a Eren tan emocionado.

—No debería ser tan guapo, así solo va a hacer que todos lo miren y quieran tocarlo y quieran… quieran… —A Eren se le iluminó la mirada, pero no de la manera de siempre con la que se le iluminaba la cara. Sino oscura y atormentada—. ¿Y si hay alguien que está como yo?

—Oh, no deberías pensar en esas cos…

—No, piénsalo. No es tan raro. Hay que estar ciego para no ver lo asombroso que es Rivaille, seguro que hay alguien que también lo piensa.

—Eren…

—¡El Capitán! —exclamó golpeándose la frente como si fuera muy obvio (y luego frotándose el golpe de Rivaille que aún le duraba)—. Seguro que está detrás de él desde hace años y está esperando el momento apropiado para ponerle las manos encima.

—Te estás montando una novela tú solo —le advirtió Armin tratando de hablar por encima de sus gritos para que lo escuchara—. No tienes ninguna prueba de que al Capitán le guste, todo esto son especulaciones tuyas y pura fantasía. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, como siempre. Espera a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos y luego actúa en consecuencia.

Eren gruñó de nuevo y asintió a regañadientes, asumiendo que su amigo siempre debía tener la razón y que en ese caso, por lógica, también. Se sentó a su lado algo más tranquilo.

—Eres un tío muy raro, Armin. De verdad. No se puede ir por la vida diciendo cosas como "especulaciones" o "acontecimientos" —se quejó dibujando las comillas en el aire con dos dedos—. Eres un libro de palabras raras.

—¿Quieres decir una enciclopedia?

—¿Ves, ves? Siempre utilizas palabras largas para confundirme.

Armin se rio y le pasó la mano por el pelo de la nuca. Eren ronroneó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, abrazándolo por la cintura y sin querer decir nada más. Ambos se abrazaron en silencio y miraron hacia el farol, que poco a poco, se iba apagando.

—Debes tener un poco más de paciencia, Eren. Todo se arreglará de alguna forma.

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé —admitió Armin apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza—. Pero muy pronto, te lo aseguro.

(…)

Armin tenía cinco libros en sus estanterías. Primero estaba el libro de su abuelo, ese que había estado en las manos de tres generaciones de Arlets antes que él y había pasado a sus manos cuando tenía siete años. "_Yo, robot" _de Asimov y "_Aves de presa" _de Wilbur Smith los cogió de una casa abandonada en lo alto de la calle principal, en Shiganshina. Eren le había dicho que no pasaría nada por echar un vistazo y a pesar de que él no le había gustado nada la idea, había entrado con él. Y cuando Eren encontró los libros escondidos debajo de un par de tablones sueltos en el suelo del salón, supo por qué _«la familia desapareció de repente, te lo juro, Armin. La señora McGanniham habló con ellos en el mercado hace tres meses y después nadie los volvió a ver nunca más»._

Su cuarto libro fue _"Colección de poemas"_ de un autor anónimo que consiguió en la hoguera de documentos prohibidos de hacía tres años. Se cayó del carro que llevaba los libros a su destino final y pudo ser lo suficientemente astuto para recogerlo del suelo y desaparecer antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. La mitad de páginas estaban borrosas y, tras una primera lectura, Armin se dio cuenta de que debían ser por las lágrimas que alguien había derramado antes que él al leerlo.

"_Cumbres borrascosas" _fue su adquisición más reciente. Estuvo entrenando con un grupo bastante amplio de panaderos y agricultores por la noche, durante más de un mes, para estar preparados para el día en que atacarían a la familia real. Ahí conoció a Merran Frickter que lo invitó a su casa a cenar después de todos los entrenamientos. Su hija fue la que le prestó el libro con la promesa de devolvérselo cuando volvieran de tomar el palacio real. Jean opinaba que ella estaba colada por él y siempre le aconsejaba que llevara cuidado con esa "arpía desgraciada".

—Eres realmente encantador cuando estás celoso —había dicho Armin acariciándole el flequillo que ya empezaba a taparle los ojos.

—Yo no estoy celoso, solo soy precavido —refunfuñaba él dejándose acariciar.

Así que, casi una semana después, cuando llegó a su ático después de cenar y no vio ese libro en su sitio, pensó en un primer momento que lo había perdido y le entró un ataque de pánico. Luego pasadas las horas y ver que Eren no venía, recordó su fastidiosa costumbre de coger sus pertenencias y devolvérselas cuando ya no las esperaba.

Pero esa vez no tuvo que esperar mucho. Después de apagar su farol y cerrar la puerta con una llave que no debía existir, Eren apareció de la nada y le entregó el libro con rabia.

—Esto no me ha ayudado nada —se quejó haciendo un puchero infantil.

—¿Disculpa?

—Siempre dices que la solución a todos los problemas está escrita en un buen libro. No es verdad. Ahora solo pienso en deseos prohibidos, guerra entre familias y la angustia de no poder conseguir a quien realmente quieres. Es horrible. Lo ha empeorado todo.

Armin reprimió una carcajada muy sincera.

—Esto es una historia de amor y no un manual para conquistar a Rivaille, Eren —le explicó abriendo de nuevo la puerta y despidiéndose desde el dintel—. Y ahora vete a dormir.

Eren se acostó esa noche pensando que estaría muy bien leer un manual para conquistar a Rivaille.

(…)

Eren regresó justo la noche siguiente. Armin ya había dejado el libro por imposible y supuso que, hasta que no se arreglara todo aquel asunto, no podría conocer en profundidad la filosofía de Asimov.

—¡Armin! ¡La paciencia no sirve de nada! —gritó nada más entrar.

«_Respira, Armin. Respira. Respira y no lo mates. Es tu mejor amigo y lo quieres… ahogar con tus propias manos para conseguir un minuto de paz»._

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Eren? —preguntó ya sin ganas de pedirle que no hablara a voces, sabía que en ese estado era imposible que le escuchara.

—¡Es que ha hablado con el Capitán, después de la reunión, a solas! ¡Durante dos horas! —vociferó señalándolo, como si fuera culpa suya de que se celebrara una reunión entre el Capitán de la Legión y su Sargento. Claro, porque eso era realmente extraño, ¿verdad?—. Sabía que iba a por él, si es que lo sabía. Va a ir a por Rivaille y él saldrá con el Capitán y entonces los veré juntos y todo será horrible y monstruoso. Mi vida ha acabado para siempre.

Eren Jaeger, señoras y señores.

—Eren, cálmate… Cálmate y escucha. El Capitán y Rivaille se han reunido porque vamos a dar un Golpe de Estado apenas en tres días —le recordó con seriedad—. Hay que preparar mucho, repasar el plan, pensar en qué hacer en cada paso del mismo, considerar todos los factores que pueden intervenir en la misma noche, tener claro qué papel tiene cada uno, organizar a aldeanos que no tienen ni idea de cómo utilizar un cañón ni de utilizar un arma. Todo. Hay que estudiar cada detalle con atención porque solo tenemos una oportunidad y si algo sale mal, podemos acabar en la horca. Así que deja de comportarte como un crío y tranquilízate de una vez.

Lo último lo había dicho con rabia contenida. Si bien era cierto que ambos estaban sumidos a una situación muy estresante y era hasta cierto punto normal que Eren acabara destrozado por los nervios y viendo fantasmas donde no los había. Pero Armin se refugiaba en su ático por una razón, para despejar su mente y reencontrarse con el silencio que tanto le hacía falta para serenarse y volver a ser él mismo. Y que Eren le interrumpiera ese último instante que se iba a conceder antes de atacar el Palacio Real, era mucho más de lo que su paciencia podía soportar.

—Tienes razón —admitió Eren plantado en el suelo. Había pasado de la furia a la tristeza en un segundo—. Tienes razón, siempre tienes razón.

—Eren…

—No, de verdad. No digas más, me voy y dejo de molestarte.

—Eren, no hace falta que te vayas. —Armin se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, arrepentido—. Lo siento, no tenía que haberte hablado así. Estoy bastante nervioso por todo este asunto y la he acabado pagando contigo. —Eren asintió casi sin escucharlo, con los ojos vidriosos y todavía mudo—. ¿Eren?

—Pero es que tienes razón, Armin —dijo él con la voz ronca del esfuerzo de no llorar—. Soy un crío. Un niño. Fíjate, ahora estoy celoso por Rivaille cuando debería estar pensando en algo mucho más importante. Son un inmaduro, infantil y, y, un niño. ¿Cómo voy a estar con alguien como él? Alguien tan… adulto y serio e increíble. No puedo. No podemos. No se puede.

Armin suspiró pensando que Eren era un verdadero caso perdido. Le agarró el brazo y lo empujó hacia abajo para sentarlo junto a él. Y luego lo abrazó pasando las manos por la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Sí que es verdad que Rivaille tiene varios años más que tú. —Eren soltó un gimoteo sobre su hombro y él lo abrazó con más fuerza—. Pero debes tener en cuenta que tienes muchas cualidades muy buenas. Eres amable, cariñoso y justo. Sincero y franco, jamás hablas con rodeos y preguntas cuando hay algo que no comprendes. Luchas por lo que más te importa a costa de tu vida y siempre tienes ganas de saber más, de conocer más, de llegar hasta donde no ha estado nadie. No desistes nunca a pesar de tener a todos en tu contra. Eres un luchador, Eren. Y eso alguien tan "adulto" como Rivaille lo toma en cuenta.

Eren gimoteó un poco más antes de apoyar la mejilla contra su hombro y mirarlo con unos enormes ojos verdes.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con él?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Armin le sonrió—. Pero ya sabes debes tener…

—Paciencia. Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Ya no sabes decir otra cosa.

Armin rio más contento al ver que Eren había recuperado su buen humor, y sacó de la estantería un libro. _El_ libro.

—¿Quieres leer un poco? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Eren asintió como siempre que se lo proponía y entre los dos redescubrieron esas páginas amarillentas, con olor a antiguo, y leyeron esas palabras escritas en tinta negra ya borrosa por el paso de los años.

(…)

Armin no volvió a su refugio hasta casi dos semanas después. El Golpe de Estado había sido un poco más difícil de conseguir de lo que habían pensado. Claro que suponían que todo no iba a ser fácil y que no era entrar y salir victoriosos, pero no contaban que la batalla se alargara cuatro días casi desencadenando una Guerra Civil y poco faltó para que se terminara el futuro de la humanidad. En ese tiempo, Armin descubriría que los humanos podían ser incluso más destructivos que los propios titanes y que antes de temerlos a ellos, habría que temernos a nosotros mismos.

Después de la victoria, el pueblo pidió la cabeza de su monarca. Y ya habían derramado demasiada sangre como para preocuparse de la de una persona más («_¿En qué nos estamos convirtiendo?»)_, pero primero quisieron interrogarle sobre un par de asuntos de forma titánica. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos pudo obtener lo que quería pues, al llegar a la Corte, vieron cómo los cuerpos de la antigua familia real cubrían el suelo. Mirada perdida en el infinito. Frascos de cicuta en las manos. Y el secreto de los titanes perdido para siempre.

Tal y como prometieron, acomodaron todas las salas disponibles para los heridos y repartieron toda la comida que había en las bodegas. Tardaron días en revisar el palacio de arriba a abajo, buscando alguna pista que explicara por qué existían los titanes y, cuando creían que ya no había esperanza, encontraron una sala oculta tras un tapiz con innumerables documentos antiguos. Hanji y él se habían puesto manos a la obra en cuanto la descubrieron y no habían parado de leer, de comprobar notas, de hablar entre ellos, de saber más. Era fiebre, necesidad por conocer, una que no les había invadido a ninguno de los dos con tantísima fuerza desde hacía años. Al final, Jean se lo llevó de ahí desoyendo sus protestas con un «_Me importa una mierda quién fue ese Aristóteles, llevas sin dormir desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo así que no quiero oír ni una puta palabra más, ¿me has entendido?» _antes de tirarlo sin tacto alguno a la cama de una habitación vacía y cerrar la puerta.

Se durmió casi al instante.

Al despertar, ya al día siguiente por la tarde, se dio cuenta de que era la coronación. Historia, que ya había sido proclamada la reina del pueblo, se encontraba al cuidado de un círculo de confianza con el viejo Pixis y varios ancianos más que trataban de aconsejar y se subyugaban a la petición de la reina cuando ninguno se ponía de acuerdo. Empezó siendo una persona fría pero justa, perdida en asuntos de leyes y fuerte en asuntos de la igualdad. Quiso que los niños fueran una cuestión prioritaria y la nueva Policía Militar se encargó de ponerlos a los huérfanos en casas de acogida. La guerra había conllevado mucho dolor, pero todos los que quedaban sentían que era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

Hanji y Armin se encargaron de llevarse todos los documentos que pudieron. Y cuando escuchó al Capitán decir que si no encontraban nada, tratarían de ponerse en contacto con Reiner y Bertholdt para escuchar lo que tenían que decir, Armin supo hasta qué punto iba a cambiar la vida de todos desde ese mismo momento. Habían sacrificado muchísimo para que ese cambio fuera posible.

Pero no fue el único.

Los vio durante la ceremonia. Hablando juntos, riendo a la vez, sin querer despegar la mirada el uno del otro. Rivaille trataba de convencerlo para que bebiera un poco de vino de maíz, el más fuerte que habían encontrado en la bodega, y Eren acabó bebiendo de la copa de su Sargento y tosiendo y riendo y avergonzándose por no soportar que el alcohol corriera por su garganta. Armin se forzó a mirar hacia otro lado porque se estaba volviendo una escena demasiado íntima, a pesar de que ni siquiera se tocaban. Solo hablaban, sin más. En una esquina, eludiendo al resto del mundo. Trató de recordar que tenía que hablar con Eren cuando tuviera oportunidad, pero en ese momento Jean le susurró en el oído que la fiesta era un muermo. Que había muchas habitaciones vacías en el palacio. Que si le interesaba explorarlas.

A partir de ahí, no recordaba ninguna palabra que no fuera monosilábica. "_Jean_" siendo la primera y la última de todas. La más importante.

Armin se dejó caer en los cojines recordando su herida de la espalda demasiado tarde. El dolor punzante volvió a taladrarlo y le hizo gemir de dolor. Era la única que le quedaba después de la batalla y se estaba curando con una fastidiosa lentitud. Se acomodó y respiró el aire cargado de la habitación cerrada. Hacía mucho que no volvía a ella y al entrar se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos. No habría vuelto tan pronto si no fuera por Eren que, al llegar de nuevo a la fortaleza le dijo que tenía que hablar con él. Urgentemente.

Eren llegó justo después de él. Tenía una expresión en la cara confusa. Nerviosa. Feliz.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Armin palmeando el asiento a su lado—. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Se sentó sobre los cojines doblando las piernas y estirándolas y cruzándose de brazos y pasándose las manos por el cuello y _¿por qué hacía tanto calor ahí?_

—Hablé con él —explicó sin más.

—¿Y?

—Me preguntó cosas. Muchas cosas. Cosas muy raras como… Cosas. —Paró un segundo. Trató de razonar, pero se sentía incapaz—. Había bebido demasiado.

—¿Qué clase de… "cosas"?

—Me dijo que si me gustaba alguien —declaró con la cara encendida—. Y yo le dije… que sí. Pero que no era lo que él pensaba. Y él me dijo "¿no es Mikasa?" y yo… yo… yo le contesté que no. Que no era ninguna chica.

Bien. Ya era un progreso.

—Y él me invitó a un trago al entrar, como él dijo, "en el club" —continuó con mayor nerviosismo— y me estuvo preguntando que quién era. Todo el tiempo. Que si era Connie, o Kirschtein —Armin se atragantó y se mordió la lengua para no reír— o tú. Y yo… claro le dije que no, que no era ninguno. Incluso me preguntó por el Capitán. ¡El Capitán! O sea… ¿cómo iba a gustarme el Capitán?

Armin soltó una carcajada ya sin poder aguatarse más.

—¿Se lo dijiste no?

—Al final sí —afirmó Eren sin mirarlo—. No pude aguantarlo más.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

Eren se llevó la mano inconscientemente hacia el cuello. Ahí, bajo la mandíbula y escondido entre su pelo, se encontraba un mordisco que no tenía nada de inocente.

—No tengo por qué contártelo todo, Armin. Eres un cotilla.

Armin sonrió y no trató de sacarle nada más. Todo había seguido su curso y estaba contento de comprobar que, una vez más, la paciencia funcionaba.

(…)

Armin llegó al ático dos días después. Ya había recuperado las horas perdidas de sueño y las había vuelto a gastar sobre los pergaminos centenarios de la letra diminuta que se deshacían entre sus dedos, así que pensó que se merecía un momento de descanso. Pero al llegar, no se sorprendió al encontrar una figura oscura pasando las páginas de _su _libro. De hecho, lo había esperado.

—¿Sargento?

Rivaille alzó la mirada grisácea y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios.

—Si te hubieran pillado con este libro, ahora mismo serías festín de cuervos, Arlet.

—Lo sé. Pero ya no hace falta preocuparse por ello. —Armin se quedó de pie, todavía un poco incómodo por esa situación—. ¿Lo tiene?

—Eres un maleducado. Mira que hablarle así a tu superior… —Rivaille se puso de pie y le tendió un papel. Una autorización—. Firmado por la reina, por el Capitán y por mí. Oficialmente, Kirschtein y tú tenéis quince días de permiso.

—Gracias, Sargento —aceptó Armin agarrando el papel.

—No, gracias a ti, Arlet.

Eren no llegaría a saber nunca que fue Armin quien empezó a comentar de forma despreocupada "¿A quién miras, Eren?" "¿No estás un poco distraído últimamente?", que le empezó a abrir los ojos ante la evidencia. Rivaille y él se habían dado cuenta de que Eren necesitaba un empujón para que se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Que dejara los titanes a un lado y empezara a pensar en él mismo. En su vida y no en la de los demás. Y de ahí ese intercambio de favores. Armin debía hacer que Eren se diera cuenta de que su fascinación por el Sargento no se debía solo a una simple admiración, y Rivaille le conseguiría dos semanas de vacaciones para Jean y él.

—Intentad no agotaros mucho, que todavía hay que entrenar.

—No prometo nada, Sargento —dijo Armin con una sonrisa cómplice—. Podría decir lo mismo de vosotros, pero me conformo con que no empuje a Eren cada vez que intente abrazarlo.

Rivaille soltó un resoplido que, con mucha imaginación, parecía una carcajada contenida.

—Me tomó por sorpresa y casi no podía respirar —se justificó sin arrepentimiento—. Pero ahora todo está bien. Controlamos el Gobierno y, con suerte, la guerra se acabará este mismo año. Es el momento adecuado de comenzar una relación con el idiota, antes era más difícil.

—¿Por eso no quería decirle nada antes de dar el Golpe de Estado?

La mirada metálica de Rivaille se volvió más dura. Más triste. No estaba dispuesto a confesar ante un subordinado que no quería que Eren se confesara y después muriera en la batalla. Había perdido a demasiadas personas en su vida debido a la guerra para darse el lujo de exponerse a un riesgo de esa magnitud de buenas a primeras.

—Eren es más valiente que yo en muchos sentidos —dijo en voz baja.

Y sin dar más explicación, Rivaille se marchó silbando una canción que solo tenía sentido en su cabeza. Armin esperó un momento antes de leer el documento, debidamente firmado y sellado. Suspiró feliz.

Sin duda, la paciencia daba sus frutos.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños, cielo. Y que vengan muchos, muchos más.

Y a todos los que han leído este fic, muchas gracias. De verdad, ha sido muy divertido escribirlo :)

Duckisses,

KJ*


End file.
